1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assistance device, and more particularly, to an assistance device for assisting disable persons to climb stairs.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
For disable persons or elders, to climb stairs is one of the difficult and inconvenient tasks for their everyday life. For some buildings, there are ramps built in front of the gate so that the disable persons or elders can be assisted to move along the ramps, however, some places may not have the ramps such as in a house. Although an elevator can send the disable persons or elders to a higher floors, the elevator is expensive and cannot be affordable for most of the families.
There is an assistance device developed which is cooperated with a wheel chair and includes an arm, and two rollers are connected to the two ends of the arm. The rollers are driving rollers so as to drive the wheel chair up onto the stairs. However, the assistance device tilts the wheel chair during operation and this may cause the person in the wheel chair to fall. Besides, there is a support device needed to support the wheel chair and the support device has to be cooperated with the driving rollers, this requirement makes the support device to be complicated. The support device is heavy and bulky, and is not convenient for carry.
The present invention intends to provide an assistance device to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.